


Un beau couple (par starck29 )

by Comptoir_des_auteurs



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Romance, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:54:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29675229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Comptoir_des_auteurs/pseuds/Comptoir_des_auteurs
Summary: Un regard sadique, une beauté fatale et une alliance familiale. C'est le chemin qui leur est destiné, jusqu'à la fin.
Relationships: Joffrey Baratheon/Margaery Tyrell
Kudos: 1





	Un beau couple (par starck29 )

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MarinaKaFai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarinaKaFai/gifts).



> TU PEUX TOI AUSSI COMMANDER TA FICTION
> 
> Oui tu peux toi aussi commander une fiction en te rendant sur notre histoire "Commandes de fictions" ou sur notre forum, et review le mois en cours !
> 
> Hé ! Bien le bonjour (ou le bonsoir) à toi qui arrive sur cette histoire ! Marina nous a demandé un Joffrey x Margaery.
> 
> Starck Rogue, un des auteurs de notre collectif, a décidé répondre à cette commande.
> 
> Disclaimer : Game of Thrones est l'oeuvre de George R.R Martin et de David Benioff ainsi que de son compère Daniel Brett Weiss.

_\- Il était une fois un roi, c'était un grand roi. Avec des cheveux plus dorés que n'importe quel autre lion, et des yeux verts qui portaient en eux l'amour de sa tendre mère. Ce roi s'appelait Joffrey Ier, probablement "le miséricordieux" ou bien "le bienheureux", fils de Robert Ier l'usurpateur. Il fut un roi généreux pour son peuple et impitoyable pour ses ennemis. On raconte qu'il permit à la maison Baratheon de se hisser sur le toit du monde, d'unir tout les peuples sous une même bannière, d'Asshaï-les-ombres au Poing des premiers hommes. Et, lorsque la mort vint l'accueillir comme une vieille amie, après un règne long et prospère, il transmis la couronne à son fils, créant ainsi une lignée qui dura mille ans. Il mourut dans un dernier soupir, apaisé, et déchargé de son lourd fardeau._

\- Et que dit-on de sa femme ? Demanda le souverain, que dit-on de la douce et ravissante reine Margaery Tyrell ?

\- Qu'elle était une femme sublime, aimée du peuple comme de son roi.

\- Et le peuple aime-t-il son roi, ma rose ?

\- Absolument, votre majesté.

Elle déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes, dans un chaste baiser, puis elle se releva.

\- Il se fait tard, mon roi.

\- Restez encore un peu, ma lady.

\- Demain. Vous me montrerez d'autres choses sur la chasse ?

\- Si vous m'en dites plus sur ce roi dont vous me comptiez les prouesses.

\- Ce serait avec plaisir, lui répondit-elle en souriant.

Avec un dernier sourire, elle quitta la chambre de son fiancé pour se diriger vers la sienne. Elle l'aimait, elle en était certaine désormais. Son cœur battait pour le fils de Cersei Lannister. Il était bien le monstre qu'avait décrit la jeune Sansa, c'était indéniable, mais c'était un monstre comme elle n'en avait encore jamais vu. Et c'était son monstre.

Elle sentit un frisson la parcourir de tout son être au souvenir de la prostituée, Ros, de son corps traversé par sept traits d'arbalète. Joffrey avait dit qu'elle était un cadeau de son ami, Lord Baelish. La future reine avait déjà rencontré le souverain des Eyriés, c'était après son arrivée à la capitale. Elle l'avait trouvé intriguant et … chaotique, cela devait être le terme exact.

Le lendemain matin, elle rejoignit le blond dans sa chambre. Il lui donna son arbalète et ensemble ils partirent à la chasse.


End file.
